


Little rape stories

by SecretSorcerer



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Cloaca, Dominance, Extremely Underage, F/M, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Multi, Penile Spines, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pokephilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-02-01 00:31:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12693357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretSorcerer/pseuds/SecretSorcerer
Summary: Pokémon have their needs too. Sometimes they just have to let some steam off and what better way there is than to let humans help them with this? Humans train them so it's only right if they also take care of the messy side of things...





	1. Lucario's little helper

Ellen was sitting on her bed. She was writing in her diary about her day. Then there was a knock on the door. She froze. There was the knock again. She remained still. The clink turned downwards. The door was opened. There stood Lucario. He walked inside. The door was closed behind him. He walked towards her. His paws touching the soft, pink rug made no noise. He stood before her. He took her diary from her hand. His eyes glowed with a purple light. His appendages also glowed purple. _Take off your clothes_ She remained still. _Do as I said_ He commanded her. She obeyed him. First her pink, Sylveon shirt, then her purple skirt. She stood before him, with only her Tapu Lele underwear remaining. _That too_ She did. _Now, bend over on the carpet_ She did.

Lucario crouched behind her. He let his paws go over her perfect little body. Her curves were starting to take shape. His paws stroked her chest. No boobs yet. He shrugged, he didn’t mind. He liked them young. He let his erect cock rest on her back. His balls placidly laid on her buttocks. He placed his paws on her sides. And waited for a second… Ass or Pussy? He listened to her short breaths. One, two, three, four… Then he got an idea. Odd would be the ass, even the pussy. He ordered her to pick a number under 10. “Four” She squeaked. So it was decided. He aligned his cock with her cunt.

And pushed in.  
Her little pussy was delightful. She was so tight, he almost came instantly. But he had some stamina. Lucario pushed his cock deeper inside her. Her whole body shook with the force of him shoving his rod inside her. He hit the end of her pussy. Her soft, squishy snatch fit like a glove around his member. It felt so good. He began to thrust a little. Ellen took it perfectly. She was a splendid, small slut. He thrust a little faster. Every time he shoved his cock in, a small amount of precum came out. He thrust deep inside her. Every time he thrust as deep as he could. An amazing sensation flowed through his body and his semen flowed into her. 

His knot inflated and he rested inside her. He sighed, that was amazing. Ellen rested calmly on her hands and knees. He quickly pulled out. She gave a little scream of fright. He grinned, that was fun. He let his now flaccid cock dangle in front of her. She licked it clean like the obedient bitch she was. Lucario stood up. He walked to the door and opened it. _That was even better than yesterday, see you tomorrow_ He said to her and closed the door behind him.


	2. Safari adventures

Ray was watching as his parents drove away with a bunch of tourists in the back of their jeep. They were going to the safari zone to spot the big five, Pyroar, Liepard, Bouffalant, Donphan and Rhydon. He watched them go and he felt a small pang of jealousy. They were allowed to go into the reserve while he had to remain in the village. His parents argued that because he didn’t have his own Pokémon yet, it was too dangerous for him. Sometimes, he really hated his parents. He turned around and walked back towards the village. On the outskirts of the village, he saw something moving in the bushes. She sneaked closer in order to see what it was. When he was about 30 ft. away, he discerned the shape of a Litleo in the bush. He quickly dived into another bush and remained still. The Litleo didn’t see him. The Lion Cub Pokémon walked about a bit but then turned away from the village. Ray was in doubt, he could follow the cute cub but then he would have to face the fury of his parents. The cub was almost gone. Then Ray made up his mind, he followed the cub.

It was nearly dark when the cub stopped. Ray approached the little guy. “Hey boy. Are you lost?” He asked the cub. But then he heard a growl behind him. Behind him stood the Litleo’s father. The Pyroar silently stalked towards him and started to walk around Ray. He watched in awe. The Royal Pokémon was so majestic, so beautiful. He could only stand still and watch the Pokémon’s powerful muscles work as the Pokémon paced around him. But Pyroar was dangerous. He had heard more than enough stories about overly enthusiastic tourists who had approached a Pyroar to know what was about to happen. He started to cry. If he was going to die anyway he might as well make the best of it. He stretched out his arm and petted the Royal Pokémon’s fur. It was so soft. The Pyroar stopped and looked him in the eyes. His eyes were mesmerizing blue. Then the wild Pokémon did something unexpected. He sat down like a Glameow. 

Ray petted him again and the Pokémon purred. He bend down and touched Pyroar’s soft belly. His fur was so smooth. It was unbelievable. Pyroar let him do as he pleased. He even let Ray touch his manes. They felt amazing. Then Pyroar did something unexpected. He laid his paw upon Ray’s shoulder and pushed him down. Ray resisted and backed away from the Royal Pokémon. Pyroar got back up and growled at Ray. Ray turned away from the Pokémon and started to run. Pyroar roared and tackled Ray to the ground. He felt Pyroar’s claws rip his shirt to shreds and he felt the Pokémon’s strong jaws tear off his pants. Pyroar sat on top of him. Ray had trouble breathing because of his weight. 

Pyroar wasted no time. He got off the boy and sat behind him. He aligned his cock with the boy’s ass. He rammed in, the boys walls gave room to his huge cock. He jackhammered himself inside the boy. Ray’s soft, warm flesh surrounded his iron rod. The Royal Pokémon thrust in deeper, and lodged his prick inside the boy’s anus. Pyroar’s penile spines extended and buried themselves in Ray's quishy walls. Ray cried out in pain. Pyroar shoved his meat further and further up his ass until he could move no more. He made another few violent thrusts and shot his load inside Ray’s little hole. Waves of sperm were shot inside his guts. Pyroar pulled out and left behind a huge mess in the form of a gaping red and white hole. He growled to his son “This is what you do to a pussy’s pussy.” His son looked at Ray with a questioning look “Doesn’t it hurt?” Pyroar laughed “On the contrary, it feels amazing.” "Can I try?" Litleo asked. His father motioned him to come over. 

Litleo took his father's place behind Ray. Then he started humping. He missed his mark the first couple of times but then got himself inside of the boy. _Arceus that felt great_ Litleo went faster and faster. Drops of precum dripped from his tip into the squishy, delicious flesh of the eight year old boy under him. There was more than enough room, his father had seen to that. His hard cock slid into red hole time after time. There was no thinking involved as he raped the boy's sloppy ass. He felt himself cumming. And his body started to glow with a light of the same colour as his father's spunk already inside of the boy. He felt himself evolving and cumming at the same time. It caused him to fuck Ray even more vigorously. He felt his cock grow inside the boy's body. Suddenly the boy's flesh was much too tight for his gigantic cock but he didn't care and humped on. He felt something snap inside of the boy as he stretched him futher than rver before. Fluids filled his entrails and provided more lube. His penile spines tore the warm, tight walls apart. He added his own sperm to his dad's and pulled out. Ray tried to get up, but the sperm from two Pyroars was leaking out of his destroyed hole together with his own blood. The dirt below him was covered red and white with the fluids. He fell back down and fainted from blood loss. "Shame he's already out" the younger Pokémon said to the elder one "Oh well, let's leave him for the mightyena's and Vullabies to find and find some pussy ourselves." His dad nodded and together they left Ray on his own, bleeding.

Eventually, Ray was found and nursed back to health. But the pack of Mighyenas who did this then used him as a breeding bitch for generations to come. Eventually, even his own sons fertised him. They fought over the right to breed his soft, wide ass, to fill their bitch with thick hot cum, to see him give birth to their own babies who would then fuck him themselves.


	3. Day Care Fucks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: very dark chapter, read at your own responsibilty!

Mephisto looked at his pack. The large Mega Houndoom stood at the entrance of their den. He watched is pack members in the shadows of the cave. They were all large, powerful Pokémon. Each member of his pack was capable of bringing a Stantler down on his own and Mephisto prided himself for being the alpha male of the pack. However, they had one problem, each and every member was male. Their last famale had died while giving birth and had left no daugthers. And due to all other packs being driven off by his, there were no bitches to replace her. Mephisto had noted his own sexual frustration and that of his fellow pack members and it was bad for the pack. But, he had an idea to fix it. He signaled his pack, they were going on a hunt. 

They moved through the forest like black bullets. Mephisto led the pack, he enjoyed the ground giving away under his powerful paws and he enjoyed the idea of what was about to come. His cock bounced up and down between his muscled hindlegs. His pack sensed his arousal. They knew what was going to come... 

They stopped at the day care. It was a little bit out of town. Mephisto signaled his pack to hide and approached the day care. He scratched and whined at the front door. A woman opened. "What's going on boy?" He whined again and beckoned her to follow him. So she did. They arrived at the spot where his pack was hiding. He signaled them and they attacked. Mephisto was the first one to taste a hump of her soft, delicate flesh. He set his teeth in her leg and worked her to the ground. His second in command, Luthir, got to her neck and snapped it. They tore her to pieces, their bumped into each other to get a taste of her sweet flesh. Lumps of flesh were torn off, bones were crushed abd entrails were ripped out. When they were done, they were covered in her delightful blood. One of their hungers was sated, but they still hungered for something else.

They rushed into the day care and drove all the kids into one room. Then Mephisto spoke to them "We're gonna play a game. You're going to be all right if you do as we say." He growled at them. "Take off your clothes and get on your hands and knees." The kids did as he wanted them, he was pleased. The fear of the kids and arousal of the Pokémon in the room was making him so horny. As alpha, he had first pick. He counted the kids, there were just as many humans as Pokémon.

His eye fell upon a litte girl, she couldn't be older than four years. Her cunt was almost begging to be fucked. He grinned, he mounted her, he pushed in. 

His first memory was of fucking the girl. His pack was raping the other kids around them. Her cunt was far too tight but he got his full member in nonetheless. He pushed so deep inside her and speared her upon his cock. Deeper and deeper he went, her walls just gave way to make more room for his throbbing, rock-hard dick. The bitch cried but he only rutted her faster. His balls slapped against her bare back. He shot his load inside the bitch. His knot was enlarged, but he pulled out nonetheless. His second memory of the rapefest was of a boy. Luthir fucked the guy first, the boy's little cock bounced so funny every time Luthir thrusted, that Mephisto wanted to try it too, and when Luthir dismounted, Mephisto took his place. His knot was still enlarged because of the girl but he didn't care, Luthir had already made some room, some more could be made. The boy's soft pink walls milked Mephisto and he came in no time. This time he pulled out just before cumming and shot his white load all over the black boy's ass. It was so beautiful. His other memories were vague, just his pack members panthing in devilish delight and the kids squealing like pigs. Loads were shots inside pussies, asses and mouthes alike. They even tought the kids to jack them off and sprayed their spunk everywhere. Whenever they had to pee, they lifted their leg and a child would come at their junk to drink it. They shat everywhere and made the kids bathe in their shit.

They took the kids back to the den and raised them to be perfect little breeding bitches, who would wriggle their asses whenever they saw a cock. And as Mephisto fertilised another one of the kids, he let his junk rest comfortably inside the girl's snatch. He looked at his pack, multiple kids were being raped at the moment. He sighed, the pack was content.


	4. Take care of Luke

Infernape was waiting. Luke was playing with his Legos on the floor and Infernape sat on the couch. His legs were crossed and he sat in a meditative pose as he liked to do. He used Calm Mind, as he always did. Infernape sighed, his placid demeanor was one of the reasons why Luke’s parents had let him stay outside of his Pokéball. He regulated his breathing. Luke’s mother came in. She was wearing one of her fanciest dresses. She kissed her son on his head, “We’ll be back late so Infernape is in charge. Bedtime is at nine” and to Infernape she said “Take care of Luke for me.” Infernape nodded, he would. Luke received another kiss from his mom and then she left the living room. Another goodbye sounded from the hall and then the door was pulled shut. Infernape was home alone with Luke. 

Luke continued to play with his Legos while Infernape stopped meditating. He was staring at Luke while Luke played in ignorant bliss. The shape of Luke’s ass was well visible through his sweatpants. He only had to look at the boys beautiful behind and he got an erection. The only way he’d been able to prevent getting a boner so far was by using Calm Mind. But first, he had to make sure Luke’s parents didn’t come back home because they’d forgotten something. Infernape only lasted about ten minutes. Then, his longing became too much and he had to act. “Wanna play a game?” He asked Luke. The boy replied affirmatively. “Then take off your clothes.” The boy did as the Pokémon asked. “Now, sit on my lap.” The boy followed Infernape’s orders again. 

Infernape just couldn’t wait when Luke sat on his lap. He lifted the boy up, aligned his cock with the hole and went in dry. _Jeez, Luke was thight_ he thought. He instantly started to move in deeper. Deeper inside the warm, tight, snug hole. Luke cried out “This game isn’t fun.” Infernape laughed at the boy, he didn’t care about him, only about his delicate ass. He thrust in deeper. It felt so good. He pushed further. The head of his cock hit a barrier, Luke’s flesh was too tight for him to move on. He grinned, he could fix that. He jackhammered his rod further inside. He was in balls deep now. He continued humping Luke and made the boy bounce upon his lap. Luke’s little member also bounced up and down. Infernape thought it was cute. With one paw he pressed the boy down upon his own meat while with the other paw he stroked the boys penis. The little cock between his fingers felt so good. He fondled the boy’s little balls and stroked his cock. It became hard. Even when erect, the boy’s member was smaller than Infernape’s. Infernape didn’t mind, not everyone could be blessed with his one foot length. Infernape came. He shot his load inside the boy. Luke’s rectum was filled with Infernape’s scalding hot spunk. Luke wailed. Tears ran over his cheeks. 

Infernape let Luke go and pushed him back on the ground. “Continue playing with your Legos” he commanded the boy. He looked at Luke’s leaking hole. The boy was pretty dirty after his little treat. That reminded Infernape, Luke still had to take a bath...

"Okay, get up. You're dirty. You've got to clean yourself before you go to bed" he said to the boy. Infernape got up from the couch and pulled the boy from the floor. Luke stuggled, he wanted to get away from Infernape and go back to his Legos. Infernape pulled him close and slapped him in the face. A hot, red streak appeared on Luke's cheek. "Come with me!" Another slap. Luke followed Infernape to the bathroom. 

In the bathroom, Infernape make Luke take all his clothes off. While the bath filled with searing hot water, Infernape played with their cocks. He also stroked Luke's buttocks and traced a little stream off cum back to the boy's hole. He pushed his finger in deep and then made Luke lick it off. The bath was full. "Get in" Luke did. Infernape then watched as Luke bathed. He watched Luke's little flaccid member flow through the water. He played with himself while doing so, and shamelessly enjoyed it. 

When Luke was nearly done, Infernape ordered him to dry himself and get back to the living room in ten mintues. Inferbape went ahead and set everything up. He put the Lego aside and connected the computer to the tv. He then looked up his favourite website 'www.rapemon.go'. A week ago, a nearby day care had been overtaken by a Houndoom pack and they'd raped the kids. The security video was found and some people placed it on a porn website where it quickly spread to others. Infernape loaded the vid and set it ready to play.

Luke came in and Infernape grapped him and placed him on hands and knees before the tv. _This was gonna be so much better than jerking himself off to the vid_ He put the laptop before Luke, so he too could see what happened. He pressed play and went in. It felt so good. Infernape watched the Houndooms rape tge kids and did the same to Luke. He came almost 30 seconds after the video started but didn't stop humping until the full fifteen minutes had passed... 


	5. Ice ice baby

The Beartic was looking at Sandra. Outside the wind was howling. An ice storm was brewing, and it wasn't even at full strength. The Beartic stood at the back of the cave, he growled at her. He'd entered his den. She had nowhere to go. Sandra wouldn't survive the ice storm and she wouldn't survive an encounter with the Freezing Pokémon. "Listen boy, I don't wanna be here but I've got nowhere else to go" She said calmly. "As soon as the storm is over, I'll leave." The Beartic seemed to understand because the growling stopped. Sandra rilled, her clothes were soaked and she'd have to take them off and get inside her bedroll as soon as possible. 

##  POV Beartic 

Beartic watched the girl undress herself. She'd stumbled into his den univitedly and he hated her for that. He sure as hell wasn't done with her and wanted to punish her. He had to admit. The girl was quite hot. Then he got an idea, maybe she could warm him up a little. He silently paced toward her. She bowed down to the ground at the moment. Her cunt presented itself. A delicious, sweet smell came from her pussy and drenched the air. She couldn't smell it, but he could. The girl was in heat. _Perfect_ He thought. Suddenly he hated her a lot less. 

The opportunity had presented itself and he took it with both paws. He got on her back, pushed her down and waited. The girl yelled and an odor of fear mingled with the sweet aroma. _Afraid, like she should be_ He wanted her to fear him a little more and let her feel his meat. His partially erect cock, already a foot long rested on her bare back. Just long enough to let her realise what it was but not long enough to mentally prepare herself. 

He pushed in and felt his cock hit a thin barrier. _She was a virgin! And he could take her maidenhood from her_ He remembered his own first time. He'd come across a young, abandoned little Beartic girl, freshly evolved. He took her right then and left her alone. He wondered what had become of her, maybe she had his cubs. But she wasn't clearly in heat as this one. The heat drove him mad and he ripped through her maidenhead. The blood that came free gave him some lubrication for her dry cunt. He pushed further and further and entered her womb. He wasn't being gentile and he knew but she felt so damn good. Deeper and deeper his cock went. She took it all. He shot his load into her. His spunk, as white as the snow outside, filled her good. It created a slick coating for her walls. 

_Filling a bitch like she ought to be, that felt good_ He got dismounted her and she collapsed. He looked at the little mess of a girl on the floor. _Not so cocky now eh?_ He wanted her to stay, to take his cock every night. He grinned, he knew just the way to accomplish that. He walked over to her clothes and tore them to pieces. He did the same with all of her other equipment. He laid down on the other side of the den. If she wanted to survive, she'd have to come to him. 

After a minute, she did just that. He made her lick his pride and his scrotum. She laid down. He stood up, he rammed his cock in her pussy again. Just before he let her rest, he marked her. He let his urine stream over her. Scenting the bitch as his. _His she was_ He laid down next to her and warmed her. He made sure his dick prodded in her side, just to remind her that she was his. 

### Nine months later 

Sandra was still in labour. The first kit was already born and laid suckling upon her chest. Beartic looked at him with pride, his son. The head of the second child appeared. Sandra screamed in pain. Beartic ignored her. He just wanted her to give birth en then impregnate her again. His cock was restless. The last few weeks had been agonizing, she totally wasn't in to having sex with him and it darkened his mood. With another scream, the second child was born. He checked it. A girl, he placed her near Sandra's other other boob. She too started suckling. He waited until the placenta came out and he devoured it. It only took fifteen minutes for the kits to fall asleep.

Beartic motioned Sandra to come over. He wanted to rape her so hard after having to stare at her cunt, waiting for her to give birth. "I can't' said Sandra exhausted, "I just gave birth, my vagina can't take it." Beartic motioned her again, he allowed no resistance. She crawled under him. The head of his cock rested against her entrance. Beartic couldn't wait and instead raped her as hard as he could. He didn't stop when he came. He finally had to stop as Sandra fained from exhaustion. He then peed over her. He would make up for the loss of the past weeks. Whether she liked it or not. 


	6. Wet dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pokémon have taken over this version of earth.

Garys, first prince of the Gallade empire, was walking through the forest with one of his servants. The girl was whining but Garys didn't mind him much. They kept walking until they arrived at a little pond. The girl was still whining. 'What is it?' Garys snapped at her. 'I have to pee' the girl said and he pressed her legs together. 'So?' Garys asked her 'What's holding you back?' 'I need somewhere quiet' she stuttered. _Great_ he throught to himself. She was from the former last area controlled by humans, she didn't know the Pokémon etiquette yet. _She's still young though, I could get her to learn it fairly soon_

'Fine, we'll both turn around and you can do your thing' he said to her. He then turned around and waited until he heard pee noises to turn back. He looked at the girl squatting on the ground. She was just 13 but already had a nice ass and a good pair of boobs. He just couldn't wait and walked toward her. He stood behind her, jumped on her and pushed her to the ground.

The first moment were a lot of screams from her. He felt her urine flow over him. He ripped her clothes apart and grapped her boobs. She struggled but it only turned him on more. She tried to crawl to the pond and Garys got an idea. He pulled her in the water. Placed her against a rock. Grapped her boobs and rested against her.

He let his erect cock push into her soft flesh. She was still struggling but he was way stronger than her. 'See, we Pokémon just let it go whenever we have to' he whispered in her ear. He pushed her buttocks apart and thrusted his cock inside her ass. 'Like this' and then he peed. He let go of his need and filled her with his urine. Some of it leaked out and a yellow colour spread through the pond. The water became nice and warm.

He pulled out of her ass and instantly penetrated her pussy. She was no virgin, he knew that but she was still tight. He humped his cock until it was in a comforable position and then slid in deeper. He grinded her against the rock. He squeezed her boobs and assaulted her pussy until he came. Waves of white followed the yellow and he pulled her out of the water. 'Let's go, we still got a long way to go' and he pulled her along.

### Garys woke up

It was the middle of the night and he lied awake with his erect cock. He hadn't come yet but he wanted to. A boy lied next to him. He was sleeping peacefully after Garys had played with him a little before going to sleep. His ass was still red and leaked and Garys found it lovely. He grabbed the boy and pushed in. There was no resistance. He humped fast and hard while the boy screamed. He came, sprayed his cum all over the boy and went back to sleep again.


	7. Dragon desire

Barry was home alone for the weekend. His parents were in Kanto for a science congress. His sister was staying at a friend. Only Garchomp was home. Barry had very little homework and he had already finished it on friday. Therefore, a long weekend of doing nothing laid before him. There was enough food in the house and Barry didn't have to leave. For now, Barry was watching tv in his bedroom. There was a Stranger Things marathon on tv and Barry was nearing the end of it. Season two just came to a close when it stopped. Barry sighed, he would need something else to do. Barry linked his laptop with his tv. He started to watch some porn. Barry could never watch porn with sound, there was always someone home who could hear. Now, he put the sound on. A guy, barely an adult, was ridden by a Blastoise. "Harder, harder" he moaned and the Pokémon complied. Barry took off his clothes and laid naked on the bed. He played a little with his dick while watching the video. 

Barry was so emmersed in the porn that he didn't hear Garchomp walk up the stairs. As such, the boy was very surprised when Garchomp suddenly opened the door. The Mach Pokémon was surprised to see Barry watching porn. He took a look at the video. The guy getting fucked was kind of hot. Barry stood up in surprise, he was naked before Garchomp. Many thoughts rushed through Barry's mind but there was only one solution for his problem. "Don't tell anyone. I'll do anything you want." Garchomp didn't need to hear that again. Before the boy could change his mind, Garchomp had hugged him close. He grinded their crotches against each other. 

Barry liked this. It felt good. They moved onto the bed where Barry sat upon the Mach Pokémon's lap. Garchomp's dick came out of his sheath and Barry was eager to get fucked. Garchomp let him, he vastly preferred eager mates. Barry's ass closed around his base. He was inside. What followed could only be described as heaven. The moans of the porn in the background and Barry mixed and they drove Garchomp over the edge. He came inside of Barry who bounced upon his cock. Barry's seed followed. It landed on Garchomp's abdomen. When Barry pulled off Garchomp's rod, he apologised and licked Garchomp clean. Garchomp smiled, his load was already swimming inside of Will and the weekend was still young. 


	8. Uncle Jack

Rose loved her uncle Jack. She could stay with him in the summer while her parents worked. Best of all, uncle Jack had an animal farm and Rose loved animals. She was currently petting the Gogoats in her undies. Her parents never allowed her to walk in her undies but uncle Jack did. It was summer and so hot and there was no one to see her.

One of the Gogoats rammed into her. She got knocked into a puddle. Rose was so dirty. She had no choice but to take her undies off. She stood before the Pokémon, naked. Rose didn't care, she was only four. The Gogoats did. One of them knocked into her and got her on hands and knees. Rose didn't mind, she was used to the goats being a bit rough. 

Rose did mind when the same Gogoat jumped on her back and pushed her to the ground. She felt something wet prodding against her back. Then the Pokémon slid in. Rose screamed when the Pokémon started to rape her. 

Uncle Jack heard the scream and came running. He stopped at the fence. A goat was penetrating his niece. Rose didn't see him, he stood behind her. He took his phone out of his pocket and sneaked closer. He filmed his niece in the sexual act. Zoomed in upon her puffy pussy filled with a Pokémon's prenis pressing painfully into her. He filmed the Gogoat ramming into her back. The best shot came at last. He held the camera under the Gogoat's legs and shot the Pokémon's climax. On the film you could see Gogoat slamming into his niece one last time and then filling her. Her belly expanded and cum shot from the union between her and the goat. It dripped down the goat's balls and legs onto the ground. 

A total of six Pokémon mounted her. When the sixth shot his load within Rose, she fainted. Jack got one last shot of her dripping pussy. He pushed her labia apart and filmed the white, shimmering cave. Then he stopped filming. Got rid of his pants and took his own turn.


	9. Midnight waking

Rian woke up. He looked on the clock. His alarm clock indicated that it was midnight. The four red zeroes glared at him in the darkness. Electivire was lying next to him. Rian just needed a quick fix. He woke his Pokémon.

Electivire was rough and Rian liked it. The Thunderbolt Pokémon pushed Rian's head into his pillow. Electivire quickly mounted him. Rian's ass offered little resistance. It was still wide open from their evening session. Rian had to give it to Electivire, he could go at it so many times.

Electivire rode Rian without mercy or compassion. Their was nothing between them but desire and lust. Rian begged and moaned for more. Electivire gave it to him. Time after time, Rian's ass collided with the Pokémon's crotch. The feeling of Electivire's hard, strong and thick cock within him was too much for Rian. He let his instinct take over. He brought his ass up and Electivire fucked it. 

Electivire shot his load deep within Rian's entrails. Electivire presses as deep into the boy under him as he could and then unloaded. His load was static and Rian's body shook with pleasure.

His sister came in. They had made too luch noise. But Rian had a solution ready, he grabbed her. He took her pants down just enough and mounted her. His dick was penetrating his younger sister. She was used to it and immediately joined in. 

Electivire made her give him oral and he inserted his electric tails into Rian's ass. When Electivire came again, brother and sister were shocked into uncontiousness. They dropped and only awoke in the morning.


	10. Flight of the Valkyries

Gany was playing in the shallow water when a large shadow appeared above him. A Pokémon swooped down from the skies and grabbed his shoulders. The Pokémon's claws buried themselves in his soft, pale flesh and the four year old boy screamed for help. His parents came running towards him, they summoned their Pokémons for battle. Alas, it was too late. Gany and his Aggressor disppeared into the clouds. 

Gany peed himself in fright as they soared through the skies. He could not get a good look at the bird kidnapping him but it was a large Pokémon, certainly larger than Gany. A peak came in sight and his kidnapper flew towards it.

They landed in a small cave and the Pokémon dumped Gany on the floor. Gany fell into the bird droppings covering the floor. There were multiple carcasses lying in the cave. His kidnapper landed near a fresh carcass and ate. Gany saw now that his kidnapper was in fact, a Braviary.

Braviary attacked the dead Pikachu on the ground. It picked its flesh apart, devoured its organs and feasted upon its bones. Gany looked away and started to cry. 

Eventually, the Braviary forced himself upon Gany. The Pokémon landed upon his shoulders and pushed him to the ground. Gany screamed in fear and pain from the bird's claws. When the boy laid on the ground, Braviary sat on top of him. Gany felt the Pokémon press him down in short bursts. He panicked. He yelled and tried to get Braviary off him. The Pokémon would have none of it and he set his claws into Gany's ass. The bird seemed to like the pain he caused by ripping the kid's flesh apart with his claws. Gany thrashed under the bird. The boy peed himself again and he was soiled by both himself and the bird droppings on the ground. Braviary pressed his cloaca against Gany's hole and came. Thick white drops filled the slit between Gany's buttcheecks. It leaked into his ass where it filled him.

Braviary kept using Gany until Gany understood that his purpose was to be a bird cum bucket. More Flying Pokémon started to use Gany. Staraptors, Vullabies and Pidgeottos came by and spilled bird seed into him.


End file.
